


Vella

by LairaWolf



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dragons, F/M, I'm Sorry, alternative universe, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaWolf/pseuds/LairaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. Imagine this. Divergent. But with dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vella

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by this image:
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/9a19d4d1ac5aebc964095d1d43c8ab26/tumblr_nmjnhaT2LJ1qbwqwto1_1280.png

My name Is Victoria Storm. I am 16 years old. I was born into Amity on the date of 6th of October . Unfortunately my family was very numerous, so at the age of 5 I was given away to a dragon hunter so that I could afford living, since my parents couldn’t keep me anymore. What do we do with those dragons, you ask? Well, we don’t really hunt them like the name of the proffesion says. Dragons are a lot more different than you think. Not all spit fire or are bad and want to rip you head off. However all are very tall and could probably knock you down just by slightly pushing you. What we actually want from them are the types of flowers they grow or their bodies. For example the chamomile dragon is the most common and docile dragon of all. They’re similar to puppies, only a lot bigger. They love belly rubs and don’t mind if you take their plants, because they grow others in a matter of days. They also have big wings and let people fly on them. I’ve mounted one when I was 10. They fly at incredible heights. You find them almost everywhere outside the city.

Now, with jasmine dragons, you must approach them carefully, because they get scared easily and tend to run away. And jasmine flowers are miraculous for some diseases. However once the dragons smell you and know that you don’t want to do them any harm they let you take their flowers. Sometimes they also talk! They’re wise and once tamed they are said to spill the world’s deepest secrets. The erudites still try to tame them. Unfortunately, because of that a lot of that and also because they’re being kept in captivity and poorly fed they die quickly. I’ve heard a jasmine dragon talk only once in my life. And that was when I was 7 . I was really annoyed because my trainer didn’t want to let me out to play with other children. I remember saying how it was the only thing that I wanted and the jasmine dragon turned towards me and said that if everyone in this world trully wanted one thing then we would all either perish or our existence would have no point. They live in caves or on top of mountains.

Next, the rooibos dragon. They are really dangerous. This type actually spits fire. They’re aggresive and not all of them agree to let you harvest them. They live near volcanoes which is one of the reasons why a lot of people have died trying to harvest their flowers. They have spikes all over their bodies, 2 huge horns with venom inside and their skin is hard and calloused. Some are used by the dauntless to guard the wall, but they are extremely hard to tame so only 3 have been caught so far. They also have a lot of needs. They’re greedy and gluttonous and won’t hesitate to eat one another. And even though they’re tamed they still represent a threat to humans. 

Silver needle and Ceylon dragons are extremeley rare to find. They resemble dragons in the Chinese folklore. They have extremely long and slim bodies, big round eyes that look like they hold the night sky in them and have a red line that contours their square noses. Silver needle dragons have skin so white that sometimes it reflects light and Ceylon dragons have skin like charcoal. Both are leathery at touch. The reason why they’re so rare is because in the past people used to capture them for their skin and make clothes out of it. Now they’re being safely watched by abnegation and candors and sometimes guarded by dauntless. If someone tries to kill one of these dragons they’re allowed to choose between a death penalty or to become factionless. 

There are thousand of other types of dragons. Some live in oceans, some are born out of molten lava, some can transform into different objects , some change colour to confuse people, some live underground.


End file.
